1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device which can drive a cassette tape holder arranged in the housing of a tape recording/reproduction device. In particular, the present invention is a driving device which smoothly drives the cassette holder and controls the state of a sensor for controlling a loading motor in the process of loading or ejecting a cassette tape in or from a tape deck portion of the recording/ reproduction device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known driving device for a cassette holder of a tape recorder housing includes a housing motor for loading or ejecting a cassette tape in or from a deck and a loading motor for loading or unloading a magnetic tape, contained in the cassette, to a head drum.
In a driving device of this type, when the cassette is inserted in a cassette holder, the insertion of the cassette is detected by a control device and the housing motor is then driven, under control of the control device, so that the cassette holder is moved and positioned on the deck in the housing by means of various driving members. Subsequently, the tape contained in the cassette is loaded on the drum, so that a recorded signal is reproduced or a new signal is recorded on the tape.
In the conventional driving device described above, however, various driving members arranged in the housing are needed to drive the cassette holder. Further, when the cassette tape is inserted into a cassette insertion position by force, gears arranged at a side of the housing, for driving the cassette holder, may be easily damaged. Also, since the tape is loaded through the various driving members, the housing must be large and loading time is relatively large.